Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Super: Broly full-length movie. Dialogue :Nion: Even if we do ignore the previous data, Broly's latent abilities are quite remarkable. :Frieza: These barbarians pretend to be submissive, but they're dangerous. They could bear their fangs at us at any time. They are, after all, a species completely comprised of warriors. It's always best to put a sleeping beast down, before it can be awakened. :Gine: Bardock... Why are you going through so much trouble? It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his children. :Bardock: Maybe it's because I'm constantly fighting, destroying, that I'd actually like to save something for once. Especially someone who is judged to be a lower-class warrior... like my Kakarot. :Berryblue: There are so many soldiers who've called Lord Frieza a pipsqueak. Of course, our commander eliminated all of them. :Broly: It's not right for you to say bad things about him. He is my dad. :Goku: What's going on? Have you ever seen a Saiyan like this before? :Vegeta: Please tell me you brought a few senzu beans with you, Kakarot! :Goku: No, I forgot! :Vegeta: I think this is going to be harder than we thought. :Paragus: This is our chance, my son! ATTACK! :Goku: This guy's awesome! He's holding his own while still in his base form! :Paragus: It looks as though he's managed to transform somehow, taking on the incredible strength the Saiyans have whenever they become Great Apes. Only he's remaining in his human form, retaining his speed and agility. :Frieza: And is there a downside? :Paragus: Maybe, a big one. ...He can't control it, he's lost all sense of who and what he is. :Goku: You've got a lot to learn. Here on Earth, we like to live together in peace and harmony, although that's not always been the case. We've had our fair share of enemies, trust me. But, I don't think that you're one of them. For some reason, I can just tell. You can stop fighting. You don't have to listen to what the others tell you to do. :Frieza: Broly, look! It's such a tragedy! It's your father, he was killed by a stray energy blast! :Gogeta: Using the Potara it was Vegito wasn't it? Okay then, how about... :Piccolo: Forget it, hurry and go! :Gogeta: Now hold on a sec. Having a name would definitely make us sound much cooler. This time it will be Gokuga... Vekugo... uh... how about Gogeta! :Gogeta: We are Gogeta. Kakarot and Vegeta have merged together to take Broly down. :Gogeta: What the...? :Whis: How truly magnificent! I think this battle is about to come to a rousing finale! :Goku: I was so sure my strength was getting close to it's peak, but then this guy showed up and was so much stronger than me. And he's a Saiyan, just like I am. He's probably even stronger than Beerus. Oh, Beerus is a God of Destruction, by the way. It'd be a shame for someone so incredible to die on this planet... Then who would I train against. Site Navigation Category:Quotes